Noah Takanori
|status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Elemental Martial Arts(Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning) }} Noah Takanori (高乗ノア, Takanori Noa) is a student at La Pucelle Academy. He acts as both its Student Representative and Disciplinary Enforcement, having done so since his freshman year. For this reason, he is regarded almost infamously among the school's normal and delinquent population as Decree of the Five Punishments (五罪の命令, Gozai no Meirei). However, despite his considerable power, he has never been seen to apply excessive force against any of the students who break the rules, only applying appropriate punishment before leaving them in the hands of capable staff members. Appearance Noah, despite being an adult, still seemingly has the figure and overall appearance of someone in his late teen years. Although, in saying that, Noah's surprising maturity can be expressed through his eyes. They bear a dark brown color on most occasions, but his fury can occasionally give rise to a bright golden shade. This feature is complimented by his dark hair, which falls down near his ears and is normally left untouched unless he has a formal event to attend. Besides these, Noah's facial features are often considered to childish, with his nose, lips and jawline all having soft angles when compared with much more "handsome" men, although Noah doesn't particularly care about that sort of fame. By his standing as a martial artist, it would normally be indubitable that Noah's physique would reflect the depths of his prowess. Although, in his case, Noah's physical stature and build are much more meek than what one would expect from first glance. While his height is slightly above average, his build is quite thin. Underneath his clothing, Noah has a surprising muscular definition, centralized around his abdomen to primarily retain the balance needed to sift through his fighting styles as necessary. Although, in saying that, his training has caused other parts of his body to become significantly muscular as well. Noah isn't particularly fussy when it comes to his attire. For the most part, he tends to wear clothing reminiscent of a typical high-school student. He is primarily seen in a high-collared black jacket, underneath wearing a white, short-sleeved dress shirt and a white tank underneath that as well. For his lower body wear, his black pants are fastened by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, while he wears simple black running shoes as footwear. At other times, Noah will vary his attire, but commonly wear mild-colored shirts, darker pants and running shoes. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Elemental Martial Arts (諸元の乱闘流 (エレメンタル・マーシャル・アーツ), Erementaru Māsharu Ātsu; Japanese for "Fighting Style of Various Elements") is the blanket term for Noah's various magic-imbued forms and techniques. However, he instead names it the Shaping Will Fist (形意拳, Keīken), for each element that is imbued into this style embodies an aspect of his willpower to the fullest. Although surprisingly young, Noah has managed to embrace Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning into his style, using specific stances and techniques to perfectly bring out each element's full power. While each form individually possesses its strengths and weaknesses, Noah's specialization lies in the incredible ease in which he can flow through all five of his elements. His skills and unity with the elements has managed to grasp the attention of particularly powerful elemental specialists and martial artists within and outside of the academy, who have all commented that Noah is close to reaching the state of being that all martial artists seek: unity with nature. *'Illuminating Sky' (天照, Amaterasu): *'Flowing Blade' (流身, Ryūjin): *'Shore-Scarring Willpower' (心跡辺, Shinatobe): *'Great Mountain Piling' (大山積, Ōyamatsumi): *'Thundering Paper' (鳴紙, Narukami): Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Perchan